The End of Time (Oneshot)
by HumanoidsRuleTheWorld
Summary: Allen Walker has just returned to the Order after the final battle. Allen is trying to deal with the aftermath of everything that the Holly War has brought him. Ontop of this Neah is still trying to takeover Allen. As Allen is revisiting the Order for the last time everything will come together. For better or worse this will decide humanity's fate.


Pure white hair tainted with crimson blood. One hand clean and one hand black, seen as a curse, but few saw it as a blessing. Blood dripped down from his hands and spattered onto the stone floor. His black uniform trimmed with red was torn and stained with blood. His grey eyes darted from left to right, from one spot to the next, nothing left unseen. His untainted hand on the grey stone wall the only thing that kept him upright. This boy's name was Allen Walker, The Destroyer of Time. The bright red scar went over his eyelid and formed a pentacle at his forehead reminded him of his title and who it was associated with. This title had ultimately decided his fate, his cruel fate. The reminder of how all of his friends could be lost in a heartbeat, The Fourteenth taunted him, and reminded him of all his mistakes, of everyone he could not save. The reminder that in the end he will not be himself, but The Fourteenth.

There is no reasoning with this Noah, so as intrigued as Allen might be in his past, there is a price that comes with knowledge. And Allen is criticised for being a host for this Noah. Who do the masses think they are to criticise Allen? Although he has an entity within him that makes him feel sick, he tries his best, when others would have just given up.

The Fourteenth was in every reflection that Allen saw of himself and only he could see it. If Central knew of this they would not just have Link watch him but would lock him up. This made him feel chained to the Order and hunted by Central with no say in the matter. He slowly drifted away from his friends in the Order, not like anyone noticed this. No one ever noticed how his smiles were fake and the screams that accompanied his dreams. All that Allen could focus on was all the hate directed towards him, the glares, the whispers, all the hateful comments seeped into his mind.

Allen limped over to the cafeteria, tears trickled down his face. He lifted his hands up to his face and covered them as he hunched over on a wooden seat. The memories of Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda and the rest of the Order floated up to the surface of his mind. The memories of when he first entered the order and the welcome party they had for him. The body of Lenalee that Lavi held before being killed himself. Kanda sacrificing himself to save Allen and the laughter of the Earl carved into his mind.

As the candles flickered out, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda stood before him.

"Welcome home Allen," Lavi and Lenalee said as Kanda glared at him.

Allen is then greeted by a wheat field with his friends all laid beside him. This is the last time Allen was himself The Fourteenth took over his body. Grey eyes changed to golden ones.

"I'm back now Mana," Nea said and grinned.

The ark opened and Nea disappeared along with the ark. A black golem appeared with Link not far behind.

"Lvellie we lost Allen," Link said to the golem.

Lvellie's response was cursing and a thud. Link turned around and the golem was lying on the floor in pieces. The ark was opened again and as Link entered cautiously a hand dragged him in.

"Allen?" Asked Link.

"Who's Allen? I am Nea," The Allen look-alike said.

Nea collapsed on the ground as the first stigma started to form in his forehead. In his mind, he saw Allen, not himself. Allen while he talked to the order, all of his friends and his time at the circus as Red. Then the memories of Nea's brother Mana came up. All of his and Allen's memory's jumbled up so much that he can't tell who's memory is who. Allen has consumed Nea's memory, just like Nea consumed Allen's. Both Nea and Allen merged into one existence, one being. A Noah that can house dark matter and innocence in the body. One that shares both memories of Allen and Nea that has combined both of their personalities. A name they both agreed on at that exact moment before merging was Red.

Red still has pure white hair and the angry red scar over his eye. The only changes are the milky white skin turning into a grey ashy colour. Seven stigmas have formed in a line on his forehead. And one eye is golden and one eye is grey the only proof that he is Allen but also Nea.

"Why hello Link," An older but cheerful voice said.

"Allen? Nea?" Link asked.

"Nope, it's Red," He said.

"Red? What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Oh, Allen and Nea merged to make Red, which is me."

"I see so you are half Allen and half Nea."

"Mm, you're probably wondering what side I'm on, the exorcists or the Noah? Take a guess."

"You can't go back to the exorcists because you are a Noah, but you also can't go back to the Noah family."

"Correct, and there's nothing for me in either side anyway. I'll just room forever until I die."

Link walked over to the door and opened it. He looked back and said, "Goodbye Red, I hope we can be friends after everything."

"It's too risky, just leave and never try to find me," Red replied, a soft smile on his face.

Link left and was met by Lvellie and the Crows.

"Why did you just let Allen leave?" Lvellie yelled at Link as the ark closed.

"That is not Allen anymore, his name is now Red," Link replied.

"I don't care, well which side is this Red on?"

"No one's, Red will just walk around, alone, until the day he dies."

After this Link left to find Red as he felt guilty for how he treated Allen in the past. After everything that Allen had to endure Red deserved company. Link was determined not to leave Red alone.

Throughout the years of that Link tried to find Red, there was no trail to follow to find Red. While he walked down the street one day he saw a dango store, with a man that left with a huge pile of dango. He was with a family, the eldest looked a bit similar to him. A girl ran around the man, took a dango.

"Oi Road, that was mine," He complained.

"And? It's mine now," She said and then giggled.

"Red, I know you said when war comes you would be neutral, but why do you stick with us?" Asked Tyki.

"I suppose it is because of Nea's memories of Mana. And Nea is actually the Earl," Red stated casually.

"Isn't it funny?" Asked Road. "That we all know this from our memories, but the Earl doesn't."

The group nodded in agreement and then laughed. Link walked away at that moment, he knew that Red lied. He knew that if war broke out again there was a fair chance that Red would join them. With his innocence and dark matter, Red would be unstoppable. It's over now, the Noah would win again and again. The dark clouds above reflected this statement perfectly, the final touch needed to make Link's last bit of hope disappear. No one could stop the Noah's now. It was the end of humanity, the saviour was the catalyst for this. As this saviour was fake. The prophecy, fake, and humans extinct.


End file.
